Nicky Malefoy
by Daelyaa
Summary: Une nouvelle option est disponible à Poudlard, la Justice Magique, et le professeur qui l'enseignera va en intriguer plus d'un; elle s'appelle Nicky Malefoy ! OS


Bonjour, bonjour

Une OS de ''l'histoire'' OS à la demande que je publie en temps qu'OS, parce que c'en est tout de même un et qu'il aura plus de visibilité ainsi.

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Nicky Malefoy ?

OoOoOoO

En ce jour du 1er Septembre 1997, c'était la rentrée à Poudlard, et Harry, Ron, Hermione et les autres commençaient leur 7ème année. Dans la calèche qui les emmenait au collège, ils discutaient:

-Vous avez vu la nouvelle option qu'on a au programme ? Demanda Harry.

-Justice magique ? Oui, j'ai vu ça, j'ai pris l'option, ça peut toujours être intéressant. Répondit Hermione en ne levant pas la tête du livre qu'elle lisait.

-Et toi Ron, tu l'a prise l'option ?

-Ouais.

-Cool, ça nous fera un cours tous les 3.

-J'espère juste que cette sale fouine de Malefoy ne l'aura pas prise lui aussi.

-Je pense que si, il veut être avocat.

-Avocat ? Alors que tout sa famille baigne dans la magie noire ?! C'est du foutage de gueule ! Et puis comment tu sais ça d'abord toi Mione ?

-Oh, euh... Comme ça. Rougit la jeune femme.

-Mouais, bien sûr, tu nous cache un truc toi.

-Mais non, allez, laisses moi lire en paix.

-Ok, ok, ok, pas besoin de m'agresser Herm'.

-Je ne t'agresse pas.

Ron préféra ne rien dire, pour ne pas énerver son amie. Ils voyagèrent encore quelques minutes en calèche avant d'arriver au château. Ils descendirent du véhicule et entrèrent dans le château, rejoignant Ginny, Neville et Luna qui avaient prit une calèche ensemble. Le petit groupe d'ado marcha jusqu'à la Grande Salle et s'assirent, Luna allant à la table des Serdaigle. La Répartition eut lieu et Dumbledore fit son habituel discours avant de dire :

-Comme vous avez put le voir, cette année vous pouvez vous inscrire à une option Justice Magique, c'est une idée qui m'a été soufflé pas la personne qui sera votre professeur pour vous habituer à tout ce que qui touche à la justice de notre monde, qui vous expliquera ce qu'est le Magenmagot, comment se passe un procès et tout ce genre de chose, et qui de mieux placé pour cela que quelqu'un qui a fait des études de droit et à été avocate pour le Ministère durant quelques années ? Je vous prie donc d'accueillir chaleureusement votre nouvelle professeur, Miss Nicky Malefoy.

Une belle femme qui devait être en milieu de trentaine, blonde fine et élancée aux yeux acier et au maintient aristocratique entra dans la pièce en souriait gentiment alors que les regards des élèves convergeait vers Drago Malefoy, qui, à la table des Serpentards, ne semblait pas en savoir plus qu'eux sur cette femme. Il bredouilla :

-Mais... Mais... C'est impossible... je connais mon arbre généalogique de haut en bas... Et aucune Nicky n'est mentionnée !

-Ben tu sais, c'est peut être comme du côté de ta mère, les indésirables sont retirés de l'arbre généalogique, c'est bien ce qui est arrivé à l'une des sœur de ta mère, non ? Demanda son ami Blaise Zabini.

-Si, tu as raison... Mais je ne peux pas dire qu'elle n'est pas de ma famille, regarde...

-Ah ouais, et puis elle est canon la vache.

-Hum.

Entre temps, Nicky s'était approchée et avait demandé à Dumbledore l'autorisation de parler un peu aux élèves, autorisation qu'elle avait obtenu :

-Bonjour à tous, donc comme le directeur la dit, je vous enseignerais la justice de notre monde, assez différente mais en même temps si similaire à celle moldue. Ensuite, je pense que mon nom vous a intrigué, donc pour ceux qui ont prit mon cours en option, vous pourrez me questionner autant que vous le voulez sur le temps d'une heure, pas plus.

Et elle alla s'asseoir, à coté de Severus Rogue, impitoyable professeur de potions.

-Nicky, ça faisait longtemps.

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi.

-Oui, je sais. Soupira la blonde. Tu n'es toujours pas décidé à me pardonner ça ?

-Peut être.

-Oh arrêtes Severus, je sais bien que tu m'aimais plus que bien, un peu comme tu aimais Lily Evans.

-Ne parles pas de Lily !

-Tu fuis le sujet.

-Je ne fuis rien du tout.

-Si tu fuis, parce que tu sais que sur ce terrain là, je ne peux que gagner, c'est toi qui est en tord.

-Absolument pas !

-Quelle mauvaise fois Severus, je te reconnais bien là.

-La ferme. Tu ne me connais pas tout court.

-Après ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous tu me fais croire que je ne te connais pas ?!

-Il ne s'est rien passé, c'était juste... Une erreur de jeunesse.

-Pas pour moi.

-Pourtant tu t'es bien vite consolée. Cracha Rogue, amer.

-C'était pour te rendre jaloux ! Mais... Je... Je me suis attachée à lui... Pas comme j'étais attachée à toi, mais... C'était... Je l'aimais... Pas d'amour, mais je l'aimais.

-Et tu crois que c'est en me disant ça que je vais te pardonner !

-Mais c'est de ta faute si je me suis mise avec lui !

-On discutera de ça plus tard. En privé.

-Comme tu veux.

Et ils se turent. Dans toute la Grande Salle, les élèves s'interrogeaient, qui étaient cette femme et quel lien avait elle avec Drago Malefoy ? D'ailleurs, quand le dîner fut terminé, celui ci fut harcelé par des élèves qui posaient inlassablement les même questions :

-Dis Malefoy, tu la connais la nouvelle prof ?

-Et elle est vraiment de ta famille ?

-Elle a quel lien avec toi ?

-Laissez moi tranquille ! Je ne la connais pas cette fille, et si elle faisait partie de ma famille, je le saurait, alors foutez moi la paix ou je vous jette un sort !

Cela eut le mérite de faire partir les élèves alors que le blond marchait, rageur, jusqu'aux appartements de Préfets en Chef, qu'il partageait avec la Sang de Bourbe Granger, super ! Il entra dans ses appartements et sentit immédiatement des bras entourer son cou et des lèvres se poser sur les siennes.

-Content de te voir aussi Granger.

-Tu m'as manqué cet été !

-Ouais, à moi aussi.

-Super l'enthousiasme, ça fait plaisir.

-Je suis juste pas d'humeur, ça m'énerve de ne pas savoir qui c'est cette femme qui prétend être de ma famille.

-Tu ne la connais pas ?!

-Ben non, si je te le dis, je... j'ai jamais entendu parler d'une Nicky moi !

-Mais Dumbledore a dit qu'elle s'appelle Malefoy...

-Et bien je ne sais pas qui c'est !

-Hey, du calme, t'énerves pas pour ça, tu pourras toujours aller demander à Rogue, ils avaient l'air de se connaître.

-Ouais, t'a raison... Mais finalement, je crois que tu m'as un peu manqué Granger. Sourit il en l'embrassant.

-Un peu ? Ou... Beaucoup ? Demanda la Gryffondor en plongeant sa main dans le pantalon de son amant.

-Oh putain beaucoup.

-C'est ce que je voulais entendre, on va dans la chambre ?

-Pas besoin d'aller dans la chambre ! S'exclama le blond en la portant jusqu'à un canapé.

OoOoOoO

Du coté de Nicky.

Après le repas, elle avait suivi Severus jusqu'à chez lui.

-Assieds toi, tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

-Non merci. Répondit elle en s'asseyant, alors qu'il en faisait de même. Il faut qu'on parle, et sérieusement.

-Et pourquoi ? Pour que tu me dises que tu étais amoureuse de lui ?

-Je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui, je l'aimais très fort, mais pas comme un petit ami. Alors certes, j'étais amoureuse, mais pas de lui.

-Et de qui alors ? Un de ses merveilleux amis ? Lança Severus, acide.

-Non, de toi imbécile !

Cela eut le mérite de couper les connections nerveuses de l'homme en face d'elle.

-Et oui, de toi, comment aurait il put se passer ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous sinon ?

-Mais... Enfin... Je... Je croyais que tu faisais ça pour énerver ton frère.

-Et bien non, je ne sors pas avec quelqu'un pour faire chier Lucius, même si que ça l'énerve était assez jouissif.

-Parce qu'on sortais ensemble ?

-Pour moi oui, pas pour toi ?

-Pas vraiment, je... Ok on couchais ensemble, mais de là à dire qu'on était ensemble, c'est un peu fort je trouve.

-On couchait juste ensemble ? Les rendez vous qu'on se donnait le soir dans le parc, les baisers quand on se croisait entre les cours, c'était du vent !?

-Je croyais que tu faisais pour emmerder ton frère, je te l'ai déjà dit !

-Je ne te croyais pas comme ça Severus, j'aurais pensé qu'Evans avait une bonne influence sur toi.

-Je t'ai dis de ne pas parler de Lily.

-Et bien en tout cas je t'aimais moi, vraiment. Continua t-elle comme si elle n'avait rien dit.

Et oui, elle l'aimait, oh oui...

 _''Flash Back_

 _Nicky Malefoy, jolie jeune femme de 15 ans, en 4ème année à Poudlard était assise au bord du lac, ses pieds jouant doucement avec l'eau alors que toute son attention était portée sur deux jeunes gens de l'autre coté du lac, enfin de l'un des deux, car en face d'elle, Lily Evans et Severus Rogue discutaient joyeusement. Elle enviait énormément la rouquine, elle, elle aurait adoré être aussi proche de Severus que ça, alors qu'elle, elle n'était que la petite sœur du chef des Serpentards, la future belle-soeur d'une des bonnes amies de Severus. Mais bon, au moins elle lui parlait à Severus, pendant les repas ou dans la salle commune, ce qui avait, elle ne savait pourquoi, le don d'agacer son grand frère. Tiens, d'ailleurs, quand on parle du loup-garou, on en voit la queue. Lucius approchait, Narcissa Black à son bras._

 _-Nicky, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?_

 _-Bonjour à toi aussi Lucius. Et je ne fais rien, je passe le temps, c'est tout._

 _-Dis plutôt que tu mattes. Intervint Narcissa en souriant._

 _-Mais non, tu dis n'importe quoi Cissy._

 _-C'est pour ça que tu as les yeux rivés sur Severus._

 _-La ferme._

 _-Ma sœur ne matte pas ce type. Affirma Lucius avec un certain mépris_

 _-Moi je suis sûre que si, tu te voiles la face Lucius, elle est amoureuse ta petite sœur chérie._

 _-N'importe quoi ! Se défendit Nicky, quand bien même elle avait prit une teinte rouge carmin._

 _-C'est pour ça que tu es rouge comme le blason de Gryffondor, mais bien sûr._

 _-Putain mais ferme ta gueule Narcissa !_

 _-Eh on se calme blondinette, c'est pas parce que tu crèves de jalousie qu'Evans plaisante avec Severus que tu dois t'énerver sur moi._

 _-Je ne suis **pas** jalouse de cette sale Sang de Bourbe d'Evans._

 _-Non, tu es jalouse du lien qu'elle a avec Sev, c'est différent._

 _-Mais non ! Je t'ai dis que je ne l'aime pas !_

 _-Oui, allez, on va faire comme si je te croyais blondinette. Bon, Lucius, on était pas censés aller voir Regulus nous ?_

 _-Si, on y va. Termina Lucius en continuant de marcher avec sa promise._

 _Nicky soupira dès que son frère et Narcissa furent partis, la dernière des sœurs Black lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, c'en était affolant._

…

 _Et c'est quelques jours plus tard que Nicky avait tenté une approche. Pendant le repas du midi, elle s'était, comme souvent, assise à côté de Severus, ils discutaient, comme souvent encore une fois, lorsqu'elle demanda :_

 _-Dis Severus ?_

 _-Oui._

 _-T'es amoureux d'Evans._

 _Le jeune homme s'étrangla avec son jus de citrouille avant de répondre :_

 _-Euh... Et bien... Oui et non... Pourquoi ?_

 _-Oui et non ?_

 _-Je ne sais pas en fait, peut être, mais, j'en suis pas sûr._

 _-Ben c'est stupide, si tu aimes quelqu'un, tu le sais, c'est... C'est tellement fort que tu t'en rend compte, sinon... C'est juste... une sorte d'amour fraternel..._

 _-Comment tu sais ça toi ?_

 _-Oh euh, comme ça. Rougit la Serpentard._

 _-Mouais._

 _-Et aussi, tu pourrais m'aider pour mes potions, c'est pas vraiment ma matière de prédilections et j'ai un essais que je n'arrive pas à faire, alors que toi tu excelle en potions._

 _-Et bien... Si tu veux, mais, quand ça ?_

 _-Ben cette après-midi, c'est mercredi, on a le temps._

 _-D'accord._

 _-Rejoins moi dans la salle de classe au fond du couloir du 2ème étage._

 _-Euh... Ok, mais pourquoi là ?_

 _-Parce qu'on ne sera pas dérangée._

 _-Ben... D'accord._

 _-Merci ! Sourit la jeune femme avant de l'embrasser sur la joue._

…

 _Quelques heures plus tard, dans la salle indiquée par Nicky._

 _Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que Nicky travaillait avec Severus, ils étaient l'un à coté de l'autre, le genoux dénudé de la blonde touchant celui de Severus, leurs bras se frôlaient et Nicky mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser, enfin, encore plus que d'habitude, parce qu'elle sentait son souffle dans son cou et son corps contre le sien. Inconsciemment, elle posa sa main sur le genoux de Severus qui sursauta et tourna la tête vers elle, la regardant étrangement. Merlin il fallait qu'il arrête de la regarder comme ça, elle allait dire ou faire ou grosse bêtise sinon. Mais malheureusement il continua de la regarder, alors ces quelques mots sortir de la bouche de Nicky sans qu'elle ne le veuille :_

 _-J'ai envie de t'embrasser..._

 _Et elle mit son envie à exécution, elle posa ses lèvres sur celles de Severus qui ne la repoussa pas, au contraire. Elle écarta les lèvres et la langue du jeune homme s'insinua entre elles. Nicky gémit quand leurs langues se rencontrèrent et entoura le cou de Severus de ses bras alors que lui posait ses mains sur ses hanches. Ce baiser prit rapidement de l'ampleur, et Nicky se retrouva allongée sur une table, et... Disons que les deux jeunes gens oublièrent la potions pendant un petit moment._

…

 _Et cela dura 3 mois, 3 mois durant lesquels ils couchaient ensemble en cachette -ou pas- s'embrassaient rapidement quand ils se croisaient, et se donnaient de petits rendez vous à la nuit tombée, juste pour parler, plaisanter, mais un soir, tout s'arrêta, Severus avait donné rendez vous à Nicky au bord du lac à 21 heures, et la jeune femme s'y était donc rendue. En arrivant, elle vit bien que son amant avait l'air plus sérieux qu'à l'habitude. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et voulu l'embrasser, mais il tourna la tête. Elle demanda, étonnée :_

 _-Severus, qu'est ce que tu as ?_

 _-Je dois te parler, sérieusement._

 _-Et bien vas y._

 _-On ne peut pas continuer._

 _-Pas continuer ?_

 _-Notre relation, on doit s'arrêter ?_

 _-Mais... Pourquoi ?_

 _-J'en ai assez de jouer comme ça, et ton frère risque de m'arracher la tête à tout moment._

 _-Mais au diable mon frère ! Lucius n'a pas à dicter ma vie, c'est juste... Mon frère justement !_

 _-Même, je ne veux juste plus continuer._

 _-Très bien. Termina sèchement Nicky en se levant, des larmes aux yeux._

 _Elle s'en alla, rageuse, faisant fit des appels de Severus. Quand elle entra dans le château, elle bouscula quelqu'un, quelqu'un qu'elle aurait été exaspérée de voir en temps normal, mais qui en l'instant présent était une aubaine : Sirius Black, le même Sirius Black qui la draguait depuis des mois._

 _-Hey, salut ma belle, comment tu v..._

 _Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que les lèvres de Nicky capturaient les siennes. Alors il lui donna un fantastique baiser avant de dire :_

 _-Et bien blondie, tu es en forme ce soir._

 _-Ben quoi, **Sirius** , tu me dragues depuis un moment n'est ce pas ? Alors je te propose un truc, je fais tout ce que tu veux dans la mesure où on s'affiche comme un couple aux yeux de tout le monde._

 _-Tu me laisserais te peloter devant ton frère ?_

 _-Si tu veux._

 _-Elle est génial ton idée blondie._

 _-Oui, et bien dans le marché on va ajouter que tu ne m'appelle plus blondie, moi c'est Nicky._

 _-D'accord, Nicky._

 _-Bon, et bien si tu veux, viens me chercher aux cachots demain vers 7 h 30, c'est à cette heure là que Lucius sort._

 _-D'ac._

 _-Et ben bonne nuit, à demain Sirius ! Termina la jeune femme en l'embrassant sur la joue avant de s'en aller._

 _Elle avait la vengeance parfaite, peut être que Severus serais jaloux de la voir s'afficher avec Sirius, surtout qu'ils se détestent mutuellement._

…

 _Le lendemain matin_

 _A 7h29, Nicky, qui s'était faite encore plus belle qu'habituellement, sortit de sa salle commune avec son frère et Narcissa. Elle vit que Sirius était déjà là et s'approcha de lui en souriant._

 _-Bonjour Sirius !_

 _Elle s'approcha encore et l'embrassa, imaginant bien son frère en train de pâlir derrière elle. Sirius s'amusait apparemment à ce petit jeu puisqu'il fit glisser ses mains dans le dos de Nicky et empoigna ses fesses. Et c'est quand Sirius et Nicky se séparèrent que Severus sortit de la salle commune. La blonde se retourna et prit la main de Sirius en demandant avec un sourire assez hypocrite aux trois Serpentards en face d'elle :_

 _-Ben, qu'est ce que vous avez à me fixer ?_

 _-Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel Nicky ?! Demanda son frère._

 _-Quel bordel ?_

 _-Ca ! Qu'est ce que tu fous avec lui._

 _-Et bien, on sort ensemble, pourquoi ?_

 _-Mais tu es complètement folle ma pauvre fille ! Je... Tu sais qui c'est ce type ?!_

 _-Ben oui, c'est Sirius Black._

 _-Mais enfin Nicky, c'est un traître à son sang, tu ne peux pas sortir avec lui !_

 _-Bien sûr que si je peux, j'ai pas dit que j'allais me marier avec._

 _-Mais Nicky enfin, tu... Tu ne peux pas, c'est... C'est un déshonneur... Tu n'as donc aucun respect pour ton sang !_

 _-Mais je ne fais rien frérot, on sort juste ensemble, on **couche** juste ensemble._

 _-Mais c'est encore pire ! Tu n'es pas censée t'envoyer en l'air avec n'importe qui en dehors de ton fiancé !_

 _-Et bien je n'ai pas de fiancé pour l'instant, et je n'ai pas spécialement envie de sortir avec un type que les parents m'ont choisit tu vois ?_

 _-Non je ne vois pas ! Et je n'ai pas envie de voir._

 _-Oh c'est bon Lucius tu m'agaces, je fais ce que je veux de ma vie merde !_

 _-Non tu ne fais pas ce que tu veux de ta vie justement, il y a des choses à respecter !_

 _-Mais je n'en ait rien à foutre de ça, et puis, Sirius est de la famille de Cissy, c'est bien que c'est un Sang Pur, donc fous moi la paix, t'es pas mon père._

 _Et elle s'en alla, sa main toujours dans celle de Sirius. Lucius, lui, se tourna vers un Severus étrangement vert et lui dit :_

 _-Je préférerais encore qu'elle couche avec toi qu'avec... **ça**._

 _''Si tu savais...'' pensa Severus même si avoir vu Nicky rouler un patin à Black lui avait fait assez mal au cœur, autant que de voir Lily avec Potter_

 _Fin de Flash Back''_

-Tu m'aimais, mais enfin, Nicky... Tu ne peux pas m'aimer, personne ne peux m'aimer.

-Et bien moi si je peux, parce que je t'aimais, et je crois même que je t'aime toujours.

-Ben c'est stupide, si tu aimes quelqu'un, tu le sais, c'est tellement fort que tu t'en rend compte.

Nicky sourit doucement en reconnaissant ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

-Dans ce cas je t'aime. Et... J'ai envie de t'embrasser.

-Vas t-on vraiment nous rejouer la scène ? Demanda Severus en approchant son visage de celui de Nicky.

-Moi ça me plairais bien. Sourit Nicky en capturant les lèvres de l'homme en face de lui.

Il l'enlaça directement, la relevant d'un seul mouvement pour la rapprocher encore plus de lui. La blonde gémit en glissant ses mains dans les cheveux de l'homme, ça faisait tellement longtemps... Sauf qu'une voix vint briser toute la _magie_ du moment :

-Severus, je voulais te parler à propos de la nouvelle...

Severus et Nicky se décolèrent bien vite et Drago finit sa phrase :

-...prof. Je voulais savoir si tu la connais, mais je pense que je viens d'avoir une preuve concrète que oui.

Nicky rougit légèrement alors que Drago continuait de parler :

-Ben je voulais te parler d'elle, donc je vais te laisser, hein, au pire je saurais ce que j'ai à savoir demain en cours de toute manière. Mais je suis choqué que tu ne sois pas asexué Sev quand même.

-Abruti. Marmonna Severus alors que son filleul s'en allait.

Nicky, qui regardait le jeune homme, demanda :

-C'est le fils de Lucius, n'est ce pas ?

-Comment tu sais ? Ironisa Severus.

-Il lui ressemble tant. Mais Lucius, qu'est ce qu'il est devenu depuis les 17 ans que je ne l'ai pas vu.

-Oh, pas grand chose n'a changé.

-D'accord, et toi.

-Ben rien non plus, j'suis juste un petit prof de potion.

-Alors si on continuait à s'occuper comme on le faisait avant que mon neveu n'arrive.

-Bonne idée... approuva Severus en l'embrassant.

OoOoOoO

En arrivant à ses appartements, Drago vit que sa petite amie l'attendait, certainement pour le questionner, et il eut raison :

-Alors ?

-Alors j'ai rien apprit à part qu'apparemment Severus et elle sont très intimes, ils étaient en train de s'embrasser quand je suis arrivé.

-Oh. Donc tu sais pas qui c'est cette fille ?

-Nan, mais je vais écrire à ma mère, elle devrait savoir.

-Pourquoi tu n'écris pas directement à ton père, c'est de sa famille à lui qu'elle prétend venir la nouvelle prof.

-Oui, mais lui va m'envoyer me faire voir, donc j'écris à ma mère.

-D'accord.

Hermione ne redit rien alors que Drago allait chercher un parchemin et une plume avec de l'encre avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé en commençant à écrire.

 _''Mère,_

 _Il faut que je vous demande un service ; aujourd'hui, une nouvelle professeur est arrivée, et son nom m'intrigue fortement, elle se fait appeler Nicky Malefoy, et vous devez savoir comme moi que dans la version que j'ai de l'arbre généalogique de notre famille qu'il n'y a pas de Nicky. Aussi, cette femme entretient des rapports assez étrange avec Severus, je les ai vus en train de s'embrasser, donc est ce qu'elle fait vraiment partie de notre famille mais que pour une raison x ou y elle en a été radiée, comme votre sœur ou Sirius Black ?Si vous pouviez me répondre rapidement._

 _Je vous embrasse,_

 _Drago M.''_

-Tu es tellement solennel quand tu t'adresses à ta mère

-C'est mon éducation qui veut ça, on se fie bien plus à l'étiquette chez les Sang Pur.

-Mais, enfin, appeler tes parents Père et Mère, c'est pas bizarre ?

-Appeler tes parents Papa et Maman, c'est pas bizarre ?

-Ben non.

-C'est la même chose pour moi. Je les appelle comme ça depuis que je suis tout gamin, c'est normal pour moi.

-Mouais, c'est bizarre quand même.

-Si tu le dis, bon, je vais à la volière envoyer ça.

-D'accord, à plus tard.

OoOoOoO

Manoir Malefoy, peu après.

Narcissa venait de recevoir et de lire la lettre de son fils. Elle se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil... Nicky Malefoy... Cela faisait presque 20 ans qu'elle n'avait plus entendu ce nom, et pourtant, elle adorait cette gamine, un peu comme sa petite sœur, alors qu'elle n'était pas sa petite sœur à elle, mais celle de son mari. D'ailleurs, elle devait en parler à son mari :

-Lucius !

-Quoi ?!

-On a reçut une lettre de Drago et... il parle de Nicky.

-Nicky ?

-Ta sœur !

-Ce n'est plus ma sœur !

-Bon, au moins tu vois de qui je parle, allez, viens, vite !

Et en quelques secondes, l'homme l'avait rejoint. Elle lui tendit la lettre et il la lut avant de la balancer par terre.

-Putain même après 20 ans elle continua à m'emmerder cette petite peste !

-Arrêtes, elle est gentille Nicky, elle ne veut juste... Pas suivre les codes imposés des Sang Purs.

-Et bien c'est suffisant pour qu'elle m'agace. Bon, réponds à Drago qu'elle fait bien partie de la famille, mais que si il veut savoir qui elle est, il doit lui demander.

-D'accord.

-Et je vais me charger d'écrire à ma chère sœur.

-Ne sois pas trop agressif avec elle.

-Mais non, tu me connais.

-Justement... soupira Narcissa alors que son mari s'en allait à son bureau.

OoOoOoO

Le lendemain matin, alors que Drago était à la Grande Salle, il vit le hibou de ses parents entrer, et poser une lettre devant lui, mais l'oiseau ne s'en alla pas après ça, non, il déposa aussi une lettre à Nicky. Drago trouva ça étrange, mais préféra se concentrer sur le contenu de sa lettre :

 _''Drago,_

 _Je ne pensais pas que tu l'apprennes un jour, mais oui, cette femme fait partie de notre famille, c'est bien une Malefoy, mais tu lui demanderas à elle quel lien elle a avec toi. Alors comme ça elle est avec Severus ? Cela ne m'étonne pas._

 _Affectueusement,_

 _Narcissa Malefoy.''_

-Elle dit quoi cette lettre Drake ? Demanda Pansy Parkinson.

-La prof de justice, elle fait bien partie de ma famille.

-Aaaaah et c'est qui ?

-Je sais pas, ma mère me dit que si je veux le savoir, je dois lui demander à elle.

-Ah d'accord, tu me diras ?

-Ouais, on verra ça.

…

A la table des profs, Nicky se saisit de la lettre et pâlit en voyant l'écriture qui la recouvrait : celle de Lucius ! Elle l'ouvrit, et se mit à lire :

 _''Nicky,_

 _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est ce qu'il a fallut que tu viennes travailler à Poudlard ?! Tu savais bien que mon fils y est cette année, tu le fais exprès ?! Je suppose que oui, vu la petite emmerdeuse que tu es ! Et en plus tu couches avec Severus ! Non mais franchement tu ne pouvais pas faire pire, enfin si, pire tu l'a fais, quand tu couchais avec Black. Mais sérieusement, tu étais obligée de te ramener à Poudlard l'année où Drago y est ? Maintenant il va savoir qui tu es, franchement merci ! Tu ne peux savoir à quel point tu m'énerves, encore plus qu'à l'époque de Poudlard !_

 _L.M''_

-Bon, et bien mon cher frère ne perd pas ses bonnes habitudes.

-C'est lui qui t'as écrit ? Demanda Severus.

-Ouais... Son fils a dut lui dire que je suis prof ici.

-Je pense plutôt que Drago veut savoir qui tu es.

-Hum, peut être, il pourra toujours me demander, il m'a en première heure.

-Tes élèves vont te harceler.

-Peut être.

-C'est certains, ces foutus ados adorent les potins.

-Je verrais ça.

OoOoOoO

Un peu plus tard, dans le cours de Nicky. Elle venait de faire entrer ses élèves, et en 7ème année, il y avait plutôt un bon petit nombre de gamins qui avaient prit son option. Mais bon, elle leur avait promis de répondre aux questions qu'ils lui poseraient, donc sa première heure de cours allait certainement plutôt être une interview.

-Donc bonjour à tous, je m'appelle Nicky Malefoy, et comme vous le savez, je suis votre nouvelle professeur de justice magique. Hier je vous ai promis de répondre aux questions que vous me poserez, donc je vais le faire.

Aussitôt, plusieurs main se levèrent et bien sûr, elle interrogea son neveu :

-Monsieur... ? Demanda t-elle comme si elle ne connaissait pas son nom de famille.

-Malefoy, mais vous devez le savoir non.

-Effectivement. Donc, Mr Malefoy ?

-Qui êtes vous ? Enfin, je veux dire, quelle place occupez vous dans mon arbre généalogique.

-Votre tante, je suis votre tante.

-Tante ?

-La sœur de votre père.

-Mon père a une sœur !?

-Effectivement.

-Et pourquoi vous avez été retirée de la version que mes parents me donnent de notre généalogie ?

-Parce que je n'étais certainement pas digne de faire partie de notre famille d'après mes parents et les votre.

-Et qu'avez vous fait pour ça ?

-Je suis sortie avec la mauvaise personne.

Drago jeta un micro coup d'oeil à Hermione en entendant cette phrase avant de continuer :

-C'est à dire ?

-Ce que notre famille considère comme un traître à son sang, et avant un Sang Mêlé, même si je ne suis pas sûre que mon frère ai sut pour cette relation là.

-Est ce que le Sang Mêlé dont vous parlez et celui à qui je pense.

-Cela dépend, à qui pensez vous ?

-Mon parrain.

-Et bien vous avez raison. Bon, quelqu'un d'autre ?

Et nombre de mains se levèrent et Nicky répondit à toutes les questions qui lui furent posées, des questions aussi bien personnelles que professionnelles. Mais à la fin de l'heure, alors que tous les élèves étaient sortis, elle vit que Drago était resté et s'approchait d'elle.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Demanda t-elle ?

-Vous parler un peu, vous êtes ma tante, j'aimerais bien vous connaître un minimum.

-Si tu veux, mais ne me vouvoies pas, j'ai l'impression d'avoir 50 ans.

-D'accord. Sourit Drago. Donc, v... Tu as quel âge ? Et Nicky, c'est vraiment ton prénom ou c'est un diminutif ?

-J'ai 34 ans, et oui c'est mon vrai prénom.

-Ca fait pas très Sang Pur.

-Je sais bien, on me l'a toujours dit.

-Et t'étais dans quelle maison ?

-Serpentard évidemment.

-C'est qui le traître à son sang avec qui tu es sortie ?

-Sirius Black.

Les yeux de Drago s'écarquillèrent et il bredouilla :

-Le cousin de ma mère ? L'évadé d'Azkaban ?

-Celui là même.

-Mais, pourquoi t'es sortie avec lui ?

-Pour tenter de rendre jaloux Severus. Rougit la femme. Il venait de me quitter et je ne supportais pas ça, alors j'ai voulu me venger, mais ça n'avait pas très bien marché.

-Pourtant hier je vous ai vu vous embrasser.

-On avait parlé avant, ça faisait bien 17 ans qu'on ne s'était pas vus lui et moi.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu as fais pendant 17 ans ?

-Je me suis pris un appart à Londres et j'ai fais des études de droit parce que je voulais être avocate, mais bon, s'appeler Malefoy n'aide pas pour être avocate, alors j'ai travaillé dans le monde moldu, mais notre monde me manquait, alors il y a très peu de temps je suis revenue ici et j'ai proposé mon idée de cours à Dumbledore.

-D'accord, mais enfin, c'est pas bizarre d'aller vivre chez les moldus ?

-Au début si, j'avais énormément de mal à me passer de la magie, mais après ça allait, je me suis fais des amis moldus, je me suis habituée à ce monde qui répugne ma famille et franchement j'y étais bien, j'étais dans un monde où porter le nom Malefoy ne signifie rien.

-Mais... De Severus, tu es sortie avec lui quand ?

-Pendant ma 4ème année, lui était en 7ème.

-Mais t'avais quel âge ?

-15 ans, et lui 18.

-Oh. Ok. Et... T'as vraiment été radiée de la famille pour être sortie avec Sirius Black ?

-Oui.

Elle vit le jeune homme pâlir fortement.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda t-elle.

-Je... Je sors avec une fille qui ne plaira pas du tout à mes parents.

-Qui ?

-Hermione Granger, c'est une née-moldue.

-Oh. Et bien bon courage pour le dire à mon frère.

-Je... Je ne sais pas si je vais leur dire, à mes parents.

-Il le faut tu sais, surtout si c'est sérieux avec cette fille. Tu l'aimes ?

-Je crois bien que oui.

-Si tu aimes quelqu'un, tu le sais, c'est tellement fort que tu t'en rend compte.

-Ben, je sais pas, c'est très fort ce que je ressens pour elle, mais je ne sais pas si c'est de l'amour à proprement parler.

-Et bien explique moi.

-Quand elle m'embrasse ou que je suis dans ses bras, j'ai l'impression que plus rien n'existe à part elle, plus de parents, plus de sang pur ou pas, plus rien, juste... Elle, et en fait, elle et moi on est censé se détester et quand on se ''dispute'' et que je l'insulte ça me blesse, parce que je ne veux pas lui dire toutes ces horribles choses que je ne pense pas.

-Et bien dis donc, tu es plutôt bien atteint gamin.

-Donc je l'aime d'après toi ?

-C'est à toi de me le dire.

-Mais, tu m'as dit de te dire ce que je ressens pour elle.

-Pour que toi tu réalises ce que tu ressens pour elle, que tu te l'avoue, pour que ça soit plus simple pour toi de réaliser si tu l'aimes ou pas.

-Bizarre.

-Mais en tout cas, si tu l'aimes vraiment cette Miss Granger, ne t'occupes plus de tes parents, ne t'occupes plus d'être considéré comme un traître à ton sang, ne t'occupes plus de risquer d'être déshérité, renié, ne t'occupe plus de rien, sauf d'elle, c'est ce que j'ai choisi pour ma vie, de vivre comme je l'entends sans m'occuper des conséquences, et c'est la meilleure chose que j'ai faites parce que j'aime vraiment ma liberté, même si pour ça j'ai dut faire des concession, la plus grosse était mon frère et ta mère, parce que je les aime vraiment tous les deux, même si j'adorais tout faire pour faire enrager Lucius, je les aime vraiment fort, mais je ne vais certainement pas leur dire, ce serait bête que Cissy ait des remords de ne pas avoir empêché son mari de m'avoir viré de leur vie.

Drago ne répondit rien, et resta planté là quelques minutes, à regarder cette femme, si familière et si inconnue en même temps, si Malefoy mais si différente de ce que représente leur famille, si détachée mais pourtant si sincère dans ses paroles, un vrai paradoxe humain. Voilà ce qui correspondait parfaitement à Nicky Malefoy, Nicky Malefoy à l'apparence froide mais au cœur d'or, une main de fer dans un gant de velours, c'était tout ce qu'elle était, des contraires pourtant si semblables en même temps. Nicky Malefoy, le paradoxe humain.

* * *

Voilà, voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plut ! Dites le moi en review !

Bizzz Daelyaa


End file.
